Detention
by ElenaSophiaC
Summary: Things get heated up in detention one fateful night. Two boys surrender themselves to each other and lay their open. SLASH/SMUT/GRAPHIC SEX... MATURE AUDIENCE


Two sixth year boys waited tediously outside the entrance of Professor Slughorn's potions classroom. To one of them getting detention on a Friday night was a completely normal circumstance, yet to the other it was a dire phenomenon.

"I can't believe, I just can't believe it!" muttered Remus as he nervously tapped his foot on the cold dungeon floor. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his Hogwart's robes, and his head hung low as he tried to avoid any eye contact with the dark haired boy standing parallel to him.

It was all just a game, he knew. He would pretend to be angry with Sirius, glare at the floor and hide behind his dirty blonde locks so to seem as though furious with the outrageously sexy sixteen year old boy standing by him. Then as always, Sirius would charmingly talk him out of the faux anger he possessed, he always had a way of stirring up Remus' emotions. This flirtation between the boys had started way back in first year, but over the last couple of months it had fluctuated and grown increasingly.

"Cool down Moony" Sirius huskily whispered, "You'll give yourself a brain hemorrhage, it's just detention", Sirius smirked and began to chuckle then was cut short by Professor Slughorn opening the door of the potions room. His grim demeanor read that he was not in the mood to deal with the likes of these two boys, yet nonetheless he ushered them in.

"Stupid gits" Slughorn muttered while the boys sat down at a potions table. Slughorn began, "Now you see, when stupid arse-holes like you two think it's funny to put an exploding charm in Severus Snape's cauldron, strict punishment must be given. I'm just surprised Potter wasn't part of this, nonetheless you two are mine for the next four hours", the boys groaned and Slughorn continued.

"You boys see these cauldrons around the room? Well of-course you see them you're not bloody daft. Each of these cauldrons is filled with my first year's potions, the potion is supposed to make the drinker turn blue for a matter of seconds and then return to their regular shade. I need one of you to test the potions and the other to write down the results on this sheet of paper." Slughorn stood up and grabbed a piece of parchment from his desk and set it on the potion's table.

"This isn't a bloody hard assignment so don't screw it up, I have to go and run some errands but I'll be back at 11:00 to set you two free. Don't even think about leaving early because I have all the exits of this room charmed to tell me if either of you two ventures out. If so, then the both of you will have to serve detention with me for the rest of the year. Which means Lupin... that your status as a prefect will most diffidently be taken away. To-ta-loo!"

Slughorn made it to the door in three long strides, opened it and flew out of the classroom. Remus and Sirius glanced at one another, then Sirius stood up. Remus inquisitively gandered at Sirius from the potion's table as Sirius briskly walked across the room. His hair and robes whipped back as his velocity increased against the still air of the room, he arrived at Slughorn's desk and his hips swiveled around to sit in his seat.

Remus began to speak... -right before Sirius interrupted him. "So since this was all your brilliant plan, I think that you should be the one to try the potions while I sit back and record", snickered Sirius.

"What?!" Remus began. "what do you mean MY brilliant plan you wanker? I don't even have a problem with Snape, you're the one who wanted to-" Remus stopped himself as he looked at Sirius' smirking back at him. How sexy that smirk was, how Remus imagined what those lips, that at the moment adorned Sirius' face, would look wrapped around his throbbing member. His pants became tighter, and he shuffled further back behind the table he sat at.

"Just kiddin' mate, you always work yourself up" Sirius grinned then began to walk towards the door, "I actually don't plan on grading these arse-holes' potions anyway, I have more important business to attend to".

Sirius was about to put his hand on the doorknob when Remus raised his voice, "No you can't Sirius" he stood up, "you heard what Slughorn said, if either of us leaves the room we will both have detention and my position as prefect will be taken away". He stared at Sirius to see the reaction to his threat, the only thing he saw was a cocky grin on Sirius' face as he stared in a lower direction.

That's when Remus looked down and realized that it was visible from his robes that he had a massive erection. Quickly he sat down and covered his crotch, yet it made no difference. Before Remus had a chance to speak Sirius had already closed the distance between them and his hot breath had begun to saturate Remus' forehead. The proximity between the boys made even more blood rush to the tip of Remus' cock, erecting his penis even further.

"Finally something truthful has come out of you Remus", Sirius huskily jaunted. "All these years you have pretended that you don't desire me, that you don't feel the blood course through your veins whenever you see me, that you don't imagine me taking you from behind and riding you to climax", Sirius reached deep into Remus' robes, and found what he was looking for. "Now as I massage your hard cock in my hand can you really say you don't feel something?".

Remus' mouth fell open and he gasped as he felt Sirius grope his throbbing dick, to magnify his stimulation of utter confusion and pleasure Remus felt a hot mouth smash into his. The brushing of Sirius' lips against his own, one hand clutching the back of his hand entwining his fingers into his hair while the other stimulated him pushed Remus' senses overboard. Remus leaned against Sirius' overpowering touch, eyes closed, making groaning sounds of delight, he was finally giving into his primal instincts

Suddenly in a quick, fierce jerk Sirius broke apart from the kiss. He grabbed Remus by the collar of his robes, dashed away the potion filled cauldron upon the table, and threw Remus atop it. He crashed down on him and as Sirius ventured his tongue into Remus' wet tavern Remus felt Sirius' hard cock press into his hip bone. Remus, now in a better check of his sensations, deepened the kiss and tightly drew Sirius closer to his body. Eagerly Sirius began to strip Remus of his clothing, ripping off his robes and breaking open the buttons of his shirt so that he could see the toned torso of the sexy lad before him. Leaving wet sloppy kisses down Remus' torso, Sirius finally made it to his belt which kept Remus' pants snug around his waste. Promptly Sirius pulled out the belt from its loops, and slowly urged Remus' pants down and off of him.

Taking his time, Sirius teased Remus as he played with the hem at the top of his boxers, earning pleasurable moans from Remus. Looking down at his own erection beaming from his robes Sirius realized he couldn't take it any longer, he grabbed Remus' boxers with his sharp teeth and ripped them off the boy. Sirius let his own trousers drop around his ankles and then saw that Remus still adorned his Gryffendor tie, it didn't matter, there was no time to take it off. Remus stood up and twisted himself around so that his arse was arched upon Sirius' thick cock, Sirius bent him over and violently let his primal instincts take over as well and urgently inserted his suffering member into Remus' arse-hole.

The pleasure overtook both of them. Flesh slapped against flesh as Sirius heavily pounded into Remus. The momentum and pleasure was building, it was uncontrollable, Remus began to pant and moan as he felt Sirius begin to twitch inside of him. Sirius grabbed Remus' tie and arched his head back and they both wailed and climaxed together. Sirius collapsed on top of Remus, breathing heavenly and panting the boys stayed quiet and still for a few seconds before Sirius pulled out of him. They both lay down on the potions table to completely catch their breaths, they stayed like this for a few minutes then looked at each other. The boys shared a light, gentle kiss, a loving kiss, then stood up and began to dress themselves.

The game was over, and things could never return to how they were. Yet in the end, neither boy would ever want it to.


End file.
